Drinking glasses have long been used for the consumption of alcoholic beverages such as draft beer as well as non-alcoholic beverages such as soda or iced tea. While a drinking glass itself provides some beneficial insulative properties to retain cold beverages at their cooler temperatures, condensation typically forms on the outside of the drinking glass, thereby wetting the hand of the beverage consumer as the drinking glass is continuously or periodically held during the consumption process. One common solution to this problem is to take a napkin and wrap the napkin around the container to absorb the condensation. Generally this is only a temporary solution since the condensation wicks from the surface of the napkin touching the container to the surface of the napkin touching the hand of the consumer, plus the napkin has a tendency to lose structural integrity under these conditions. If the cold beverage is in a can, one known approach is to provide an insulated device to hold the beverage container, e.g. a koozie or a coozie. These container holders are generally made from closed or open cell foam materials and are designed to be sturdy and to have insulating properties. These container holders often have logos or promotional information displayed on the outside since both the manufacturers of cold beverages and the owners of establishments serving cold beverages use this medium to advertise their respective brands. Historically, beverage manufacturers have been producing for promotional distribution paper drink coasters and bar napkins with their advertising logos/messages on them and these are often distributed free of charge to restaurants and bars.
While beverage holders made of a flexible insulating materials (such as neoprene) exist for cylindrical beverage containers (such as soda cans), there is a need for a container jacket for frusto-conical containers such as commonly used pint drinking glasses that not only minimizes the unpleasant effects of condensation on the outside of the drinking glass but is also convenient to carry and deploy. Moreover, it would be desirable if such a container jacket is capable of holding containers of various shapes and sizes and is able to be disposed in a space-saving non-deployed carry disposition when not holding a container.